


Magic? What magic?

by SakuraBlossom22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bad at tagging, I'm Sorry, Keith is a witch, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Monstertron Exchange, Please Forgive me, i failed with that, lance is a nereid nymph, magic as an aphrodisiac, next part will have the fun things, shiro is a werewolf, will probably happen when i write the smut next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Lance is a nereid nymph who just wanted an easy way to travel.Keith and Shiro are running away from the Inquisition.What happens when Keith and Shiro meet the only other magical person on the ship and he's such a cute boy.Keith- WitchShiro- WerewolfLance- Nereid Nymph





	Magic? What magic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/gifts).



> This is supposed to include knotting and aphrodisiacs but I failed both parts, that's why I'm writing a part two! The sex will come in the next chapter along with the conclusion!
> 
> Enjoy! I also had a great time writing for you, Senpai!
> 
> I promise that this will have a happy end! :3  
> Italics are Lance's thoughts, underlined is Keith speaking to Lance in his head.
> 
> Edit: We have a discord now, for those who want updates, come join! https://discord.gg/CMgp7va

Everyone told him to be cautious, as a nymph, there were people, things that were after him for his magical properties, as a male nymph, well, that was just unheard of. People would want to collect him, experiment on him, dissect him. He didn’t want that. He just wanted to live as a normal person, a normal human. An impossibility for him since he couldn’t be away from the Mediterranean Sea for very long, more than 12 hours, which is why he was on this ship; stowed away while the humans were boarding and how he was found later. The room he’d chosen to hide in was one that would soon be used to house two other men.   

 

Lance would be lying if he said that he wasn’t attracted to these men. The two were both very handsome, in fact, they didn’t even look like the standard humans that Lance had come to know from Spain. They were something unique, different. Like him.

 

Locking eyes with the shorter of the two men had been like slowly falling down a hole. His eyes were dark, almost violet in color. _Could human eyes be that color? Was it even possible?_ A voice in the back of his head told him no because the men standing in front of him weren't normal. Every inch of him was screaming magic, an overabundance of magic was coming off the two, his mind reeled. The smaller one spoke first and very suddenly.

 

“What the FUCK!?!?”

 

In hindsight, Lance probably shouldn’t have been lounging on a bed but he was tired from interacting with the humans earlier. Being on the boat for a good few hours was just tiresome. Lance shied away from the noise, his ears twitching behind his hair for a second before he recovered. He watched as the larger male placed a hand on the other's shoulder, it seemed to calm him down almost instantly. That was something Lance hadn't seen before. _Curious._ Lance sat up slowly from the bed he was laying on, a cautious smile gracing his features.

 

“Welcome! May I help you gentleman?” Lance knew his speech pattern was formal, but he was too nervous to attempt anything more familiar.

 

The two males looked at him with raised brows. Something about it made Lance want to laugh but he bit his tongue. Some of his nervousness leaving him. They looked at each other, Lance could tell they were having some type of silent understanding passing between them, almost as if they were having a conversation that he wasn’t privy to, was that another thing humans could do?Finally, the larger one turned to look at Lance, his dark grey eyes were just as beautiful as the smaller ones. Like storm clouds gathered along the horizon.

 

“I believe you are in our cabin.”

 

Lance blinked once, twice, a whole three times before he spoke again. Thinking quickly.

 

“This was the cabin I was told to use. There must have been a mix-up, I’m sorry for being in the way.” Lance’s voice dropped a bit, being on the boat would have been easier than traveling across the ocean by himself. At least on the boat, he wouldn’t be lonely, he could learn more about the human’s and their culture. A sigh escaped him as he moved towards the door. He expected the two to move but the larger one stood his ground. The smaller one seemed to have no problem in moving, in fact, he moved so fast that Lance couldn’t keep up. Lance shook his head before looking up at the large one before him.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I will take my leave.” Lance wondered if his grasp on the language was off since it didn’t seem as if the larger man was moving. “Please move so I may go.”

 

He heard, almost felt the large one huff out air as he sighed. _Well, that was new._ Lance looked him in the eyes and waited, no movement, just words being spoken. “You don’t have to leave. Keith and I can share a bed. I think the ship already set sail, no going back now.”

 

Lance turned to look at the smaller one, now known as Keith. He was frowning, arms crossed over his chest as he bared his teeth to Lance. Lance’s eyes met with the larger male again.

 

“Are you sure, your friend doesn’t seem to agree.” Some of the tension left Lance’s body, but he didn’t want to allow himself to hope too much, yet.

 

Lance could feel the annoyance coming off one of them in waves, the only issue was that he couldn’t tell who was the most annoyed between the two. If the taller one was simply good at hiding his irritation, he bet his coins on Keith, but the larger male didn’t seem like someone you wanted to piss off either. The larger male looked at Keith, Lance observed them having another silent conversation. He wanted to ask about what they were doing. People from his world often spoke openly about things, no need for talking with your face. Head tilting to the side as he stayed quiet, a soft squeak coming from him as his eyes met with Keith’s. Lance looked away quickly, had he just witnessed something he shouldn’t have?

 

“I’m sure you can stay. Keith and I will simply take the other bed.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened as the larger male spoke, a small fluttering happened in his chest at hearing those words. A wide smile quickly appeared on his face, teeth showing as tears slid down his face. “Thank you, kind sir! I really didn’t know where else I would go If you had kicked me out.”

 

Reaching out a hand, Lance waited. He had learned that it was customary to greet someone with your hand, although some people greeted with kissing the sides of others heads. Watching the interactions between Keith and the larger male, Lance realized that kissing would have ended with his death.

 

“My name is Lance. I am sorry for ruining the start of your trip.” He was surprised when the larger male accepted his hand. It was warm, almost scolding hot to the touch. Lance could feel the magic running through the other, eyes narrowing just a bit as he continued to study him.

 

“Shirogane. Most people call me Shiro, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Lance.”

 

There was that damn fluttering again. Lance cursed himself softly as he gave a firm shake before pulling his hand away. He turned toward Keith ready to extend his hand but stopped as the look on the smaller males face had darkened. Lance’s smile slipped as he pressed his lips together. Turning back to Shiro he smiled again.

 

“Thank you again, sir. I owe you a great deal for allowing me to stay. I promise not to disturb either of you while we are stuck on this ship together.”

 

Keith growled again and Shiro just nodded his head. Lance knew that the conversation had come to an end now. The real question was if the awkwardness he was feeling was just his own or that of the others in this room. He quickly moved to the bed he was laying on previously. Laying back down, body turned so his back was towards the others. He really just wanted to sleep away the journey, which is what he would probably do if the gods would allow him to. Meeting two people in one day, one with obvious magical properties had tired him out, it took a lot to keep this human shape. Lance could feel Hypnos’s embrace as the ship rocked back and forth. The waves a reminder of home.

 

Lance didn’t know how long he had slept, the water outside the ship’s winder was dark. One would assume it was night but there was no way he could know for sure without actually being outside or touching the water. Lance was about to get up before he heard something from the other side of the room. Two voices reached his ears, obviously trying to be quiet. A soft noise was heard before anyone spoke, was someone in pain?

 

“S-Shiro, we can’t, not with Lance in here. We should wait until he leaves the room tomorrow.”

 

Lance heard a growl, a shiver running down his spine from the noise as he found his lower lip between his teeth. Lance knew that this was something that people often did with others, a human ritual done for either pleasure or to procreate. The gods often did it just for fun, Lance had even taken part in a few of these exchanges but this felt different. Lance knew it was personal, something he shouldn’t even be hearing. His mind wandered back to the idea of slumber, maybe he could sleep through this ritual. The thought was quickly broken as he heard Shiro talk, voice deep and thick with what he could only assume was lust.

 

“I don’t think he would mind. Let him hear you, you live for the thrill anyway. Bet you want him to wake up right now and just watch as I take you.” The voice grew softer, not necessarily nicer, Lance strained his ears to hear.

 

“I bet you could take my knot right now with how turned on you are. I can smell it on you. Come on Keith, wake up the boy and let him watch you come undone.”

 

Lance shivered again as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his thighs pressing together even tighter. This couldn’t be happening. He could still feel the small high he got just from touching Shirogane’s hand if he watched Shirogane take Keith with that magic flowing through him he knew it would be bad. He took a deep breath and exhaled as quietly as he could. How he wanted to just pass out again. Lance sent a quick prayer to Hypnos in hopes that he heard him and would grant his wish. Keith moaned again, not much more happening until he heard a slap. Lance jumped a bit, the bed creaking under the sudden shift. The room went quiet. Everyone was holding their breath as they waited to see what would happen. Lance laid still and waited, minutes ticked away before there was noise on the other bunk. Lance heard two simple words that put everything to an end.

 

“Not tonight.”

 

Lance sighed inwardly as he continued to lay there, sleep finally washing over him again. A simple thank you to the gods before he fell into a dreamless state.

 

Lance woke up again, the water just a tad bit lighter than when he woke up the first time. Taking a moment, ears twitching as he tried to hear any movement from across the cabin. Silence covered him, a deep sigh of relief leaving him as no one else was awake. Lance moved quickly, sitting up and stretching as he bit his lower lip to hold in noises that he normally made. The quicker he left the room the better. The scent of musk filling the cabin with an underlying of lust, he needed to get away for a bit, hope for the place airing out by itself.

 

Lance tossed his legs over, feet hitting the floor before leaning down and grabbing the bag he had under the bed. Standing up quickly and slipping his feet into some boots, he walked quickly to the door. Taking a moment to turn back and look around, his eyes landed on the form of the two on the other bed. An ache filled him as he wished for something similar to what they had. He was often used by others, somehow people thought that Nymphs would make for great sex but horrible partners. A sad smile formed on his lips as he turned back towards the door and exited the cabin. Best to leave now so he could spend all day in the sea, hopefully, Keith and Shirogane would finish their ritual before he comes back.

 

Making his way up towards the top deck, he stopped in the dining room. He took careful steps to the kitchen and stopped before looking in. Noting no one was in there, he moved swiftly and grabbed an apple off the counter before making a speedy exit. Once on the top deck, he sat down, back to the railing. His mind was racing with thoughts, maybe he should sneak into a different room and spend the rest of the time there. It was obvious that he had caused an issue to Shiro and Keith even after they were nice enough to let him stay in the cabin that was rightfully theirs.

 

Knees bent and pulled to his chest, he tossed the apple in the air. He suddenly felt very heavy, like a weight was holding him down. Chest swelling as he tried to breathe but no air made it to his lungs. His throat started closing up and Lance was honestly scared. He had only felt like this a handful of times, often when it came to interacting with others that he wanted more from, but he didn’t want more from Keith and Shirogane, did he? Lance groaned before standing up and putting the apple into the bag. Turns out he wasn’t so hungry right now. Hiding it away in a dark corner, he quickly checked to make sure no one was up top. With minimal people around, a few deck hands, and lookouts, Lance felt comfortable enough to strip out of his clothes before shoving them into the bag. While he was made of water, his clothes and items were not. Once his clothes were stashed with his bag, Lance climbed over the side and took a dive. His body hit the water and he all but dissolved into it. Merging with the water was the only thing that made him feel real, his problems were swept away with the current. All he had to do was let go.

 

Lance came to shortly after the sun had gone down. The worst thing about jumping off a ship was getting back on to said ship. He went slower than he normally would, everything coming back to him from before he jumped in. A hollow feeling filling up inside him. Lance waited for an opportunity to pull himself over the railing, he moved quickly. Once his feet hit the deck he ran to the place he stashed his bag, glad that no one had found it. Putting his clothes on in a speedy manner, Lance calmed his racing heart as he made his way down to his cabin.

 

The thought of catching them while copulating had a spark starting in his lower abdomen. Both men were attractive, the prospect of seeing Keith, someone he figured was stoic and mean, lose himself to pleasure was almost as good as bringing a god to their knees. Almost. Standing outside the cabin, Lance shivered, a tingle of lust rolling over him in waves as he took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping in was a nightmare. The cabin was humid and filled with the scent of sex. A heavy aroma hung over everything, it was dark and musky. The fragrance similar to what Lance had smelt when he woke up. His best guess was that it belongs to the two that were having relations with each other. Lance felt eyes instantly turn to him as he entered, one set of violet and one set of grey. His body burned with want, an itch forming under his skin that he tried his best not to acknowledge.

 

Holding his arm with one hand, Lance looked up at the two and smiled softly.

 

“Uh, hey. Have you guys been well?”

 

Shirogane smiled softly as he nodded. Lance watched Keith glare at him before turning back to his book. Lance smiled back at Shirogane and moved towards his bed. Tossing his bag under it, Lance took off his shoes and before he could do anything else, Shirogane spoke.

 

“We have. Where have you been all day, we haven’t seen you since last night.”

 

Lance pulled off his jacket and laid down on the bed, arms under his head with his eyes closed. If he didn’t look maybe his heart would stop beating so loud. “I was around. Up on deck mostly. You both have already done so much for me, I thought it would be best if I stayed out of your way.”

 

Lance took deep breaths, it wasn’t like he was lying to them, he just wasn’t telling the full version. He heard Shirogane snort before the man spoke.

 

“That is kind of you, but you don’t have to stay gone all day. I for one would very much enjoy the company, Keith here often sits around reading.”

 

It was Lance’s turn to snort but froze right after. He just did something mean, right? Keith obviously didn’t like him, this most definitely made it worse. His eyes opened wide before turning to look at Keith. Keith was still reading, an eyebrow cocked as if he was finding the conversation interesting. Lance let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He took another deep breath trying to calm the pounding in his ears.

 

“What is he reading?” The question was simple, Lance honestly thought that it would be ignored but what he heard was the last thing he expected.

 

“Magic,” Keith stated plainly. Lance jumped at hearing those words. Was he being serious? Lance moved closer to the edge of the bed, his curiosity peaked.

 

“As in real magic? Like Hecate blessed you with her gift magic?”

 

Keith closed the book and placed it in Shirogane’s lap, Lance watched as he leaned forward, eyes narrowed into slits. “Are you talking about Hecate, as in the Greek goddess of Magic?”

 

Lance’s eyes widened almost comically at what Keith was saying. “You know of the gods?”

 

He watched Keith roll his eyes as he shook his head. “No, just stories. Are you telling me that they’re real?”

 

Lance squeaked softly and pulled the covers over his head as he laid back down. “It’s been a long day. I’m going to bed.”

 

Lance heard Shirogane chuckle as Keith huffed, the noises were simple but made Lance feel something. His chest swelled and cheeks flushed as he curled into a ball. How could these two people that he just met make him feel something when the gods he worshiped and gave his all to made him feel nothing? Lance let the thoughts run through his mind as Hypnos welcomed him back to the realm of sleep.

 

The days went on as normally as one could make them. Lance would leave the room early in the morning to submerge himself in sea water and would return shortly after sundown in hopes of avoiding the two. As the days grew longer and blurred together, Lance eventually stopped what he was doing. No more leaving early in the morning and returning after the sun has gone down. Closer towards the end of the trip, Lance hid away, under the covers. He was exhausted, even daily trips into the sea hadn’t helped him recover at all. A passing thought entered his mind, something humans experienced often, an extreme form of sadness. Lance continued to lay there basically unresponsive. _When was the last time I felt the water?_

 

His mind was hazy, voices filtering in and out as the room spun. _Was this motion sickness?_ Lance’s eyes closed again as he accepted this as the end. He was going to wilt away, become nothing but normal water again until he wasn’t. Lance found himself in a medium metal tub body merging with the water which was honestly making him feel better. Lance let the water lull him into a slumber.

 

Lance shot up, a blanket placed over his body. He had no recollection of how he ended up cuddled between two warm bodies, magic thrumming through his veins. Lance enjoyed the feeling until it suddenly became too much. He worked his way out of the mass of bodies and fell to the floor, his chest heaving from the magic. It had felt good, felt right to be surrounded by the two of them but Lance knew that he wasn’t supposed to enjoy it. They belonged together, he couldn’t come between them.

 

Trying to calm his breath, Lance felt the cool air ghosting over his skin. Looking down he realized one thing, he was naked. Scrambling to grab the blanket, Lance pulled it over the two before wrapping himself up with it. What were they thinking, how could they do this. He hoped that all they did was strip him down and then cuddle because he was afraid that they had done something together that he would regret. Making his way to the corner, he kept himself wrapped up as his thoughts spiraled out of control.

 

Shortly after freaking out, Lance heard Shirogane talk.

 

“Lance, are you doing okay?”

 

Lance hiccups softly and nodded his head. He was internally freaking out but how could he let someone know that? No one should have to worry about him. Taking a breath he spoke in simple words.

 

“Fine.”

 

Lance held his breath, his last hope being that Shirogane would go back to bed and just leave him alone, but that wasn’t the case. The bed creaked and before Lance knew it, a large and warm body was pressed against his. Strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him into Shirogane’s lap. Lance squeaked softly, arms moving to wrap around Shirogane’s neck as he was moved.

 

“Talk to me, Lance. What is going on? You had a fever for the majority of the past week, our trip is almost over and we barely got to spend time with you.”

 

Lance shrugged, movement sluggish as he felt the magic flowing in from Shirogane. He couldn’t imagine why they’d want to spend time with him. A giggle left him and despite himself, he snuggled closer, he was warm with these arms wrapped around him, though it really could have been the magic. A soft moan came from him as he pressed his face into Shirogane’s shoulder.

 

“Just haven’t felt very good, even swimming in the sea didn’t help to replenish my energy. Gods, you feel so warm, so much magic.”

 

Shirogane laughed, a rumble vibrating against Lance, he pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s head before speaking again.

 

“You think I have a lot of magic, wait until Keith touches you.”

 

The thought of Keith touching him had Lance shivering slightly until his brain caught up and the mere mention of Keith had Lance struggling to get out of Shirogane’s grasp. Shirogane tightened his grip just a bit and brought a hand up to rub Lance’s head gently.

 

“No running now. What’s wrong?”

 

Lance stopped. He knew that there was no way to get out of Shirogane’s grip in his current condition. Giving up quickly, Lance sighed, _Was there even a point in trying to run away?_

 

“Of course not. Takashi’s really taken a liking to you.”

 

Lance almost screamed. He wasn’t expecting to hear Keith in his head. Lance groaned before laughing softly.

 

“So you really were blessed by the Goddess of Magic.”

 

“I don’t know, was I?’

 

Lance thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders. Lance didn’t have an answer and wouldn’t have one until he prayed to the goddess herself and even then she often didn’t reply back to a nobody like him. He turned around in Shirogane’s arms, blue eyes landing on the mass sitting on the bed before he followed Keith’s actions. Keith stood gracefully and made his way over to the both of them. Lance was in awe at his movements, so fluid, almost like he was made of water.

 

“You’re the one made of water my dear, I am but a humble sorcerer.”

 

Lance frowned, he would much rather hear Keith’s voice directly. He heard Keith snort before a pale hand was pressed to his thigh. Lance’s back bowed out at the touch and moaned loudly. Shirogane had been right, there was so much magic flowing through Keith that Lance felt lightheaded. Lance laughed softly, leaning back against Shirogane and placed his hand over Keith’s.

 

“You aren’t mad that I’m not human?” Lance’s voice was soft, doubt weaving into the simple question as violet eyes met his blue ones.

 

“Why would we be? You probably realized when we first met that Takashi wasn’t human either.”

 

Lance snorted at that. While most humans did have a bit of magic in each of them, it wasn’t enough to cause anyone any harm, Lance really should have realized it when he shook Shirogane’s hand. Looking up at Shirogane, Lance moved his other hand to rest on his upper arm, a shiver rolling down both of them.

 

“If I’m a nymph and Keith is a sorcerer, what are you?”

 

The smile he gave was glorious, Lance could tell that he was happy to answer the question. “I’m a werewolf, and before you ask, I watched you that first day. Saw you jump into the sea and never emerge. I was scared for a while before Keith came to me and told me about nymphs and dryads. It’s amazing what other cultures have to explain things.”

 

Lance took a few seconds to think, he could accept that as an answer but his mind was plagued with the idea that he was stepping on their toes, butting into their relationship. “Why are you guys doing this? Aren’t you together?”

 

It was Keith’s turn to chuckle, it was soft and airy, something that Lance would love to hear more often. “We are but Takashi has really taken a liking to you.”

 

Lance felt lips pressed against the top of his head again and another rumble of a laugh from Shirogane. “But why?”

 

“You’re really cute, plus, you the way you smelt when and reacted to my words that first night was the best. I could smell you all the way across the room, want to hear the noises you make as I take you.”

 

Lance shivered again, the magic flowing through him getting stronger as Shirogane talked about these things. How he wanted that, wanted to be taken by Shirogane. He squirmed in his lap, shifting a bit before he felt Keith’s hand slide up his thigh. Fingers pressing gently into his skin as Keith moved in front of Lance. They were face to face now, Keith’s violet eyes looking more like a shade the sky would take at sunset than something a natural human would have. Lance was falling, his only salvation was to turn into water and slide away but he couldn’t. Soft lips were suddenly on his, the magic from Keith making him whine as his back arched. Breath ghosted his ear before a welcomed voice spoke.

 

“Will you be good for us, Lance? Keith and I would very much like to please you.”

 

Lance couldn’t resist anymore, nodding his head, he gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! This will be posted there too!


End file.
